My Pretty Princess
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Dawn likes playing dress-up. Originally posted in 2007. So, another blast from the past.


**My Pretty Princess**

by

John O'Connor

Disclaimer:_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series_ and their characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Summary: Dawn likes playing dress-up. Originally posted in 2007.

Notes: 1) Slightly AU – Cordelia did not die in _Angel_ episode 5.14 – _You're Welcome_. Instead, she came out of the coma with better control of her gift.

2) Roughly the same time frame as _The Key To Happiness_ but completely unrelated. Sort of another alternate Buffyverse story.

* * *

"Kneel before your better, knave!"

Some quality in Her voice caused my knees to buckle and I found myself kneeling before Princess Cordelia of Pylea. My head bowed but my eyes gazed at the thin gossamer that draped loosely over Her crossed thighs.

I wasn't wearing such elegant clothing. I had on two rags that barely constituted a shirt and a skirt. And the holes in the material left little to the imagination. One in particular showed part of the underside of my left breast and another showed most of my right butt cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"What?!" She uncrossed her legs and stood. With Her long, dark hair held back by the jeweled tiara, the gem-studded brassiere, the gilded belt around Her waist and the light blue cape and skirt, She looked fiercely regal. I did note that there didn't seem to be anything under the blue skirt as I could see a hint of a dark triangle through the sheer fabric when She was sitting.

"How do you address your betters, cow?"

Her voice broke my contemplation of the possibilities hidden by that sheer blue and I mumbled, "I...I'm sorry...milady."

"I can't hear you!"

"I'm sorry, milady."

"That's better! Do not think I shall give you any special treatment, knave. You are a cow, just like all the other pink-skinned beasts. You are here for my use only!"

_How the hell did I get into this situation?_ I thought as my mind drifted back to the lobby of the Hyperion.

"Gotta tell ya Wes, those...royal clothes were hot!"

"Actually, given the poor heat retention of castles and the ambient weather in Pylea, I would think she was quite cool in them."

* * *

"Huh? You puttin' me on, man!"

I heard this as I was descending the staircase from my room in the hotel. As I came around a column and saw Wes and Gunn in the lobby, I saw a big grin crease Wes' face as the two spirits started laughing.

"Man, I don't know when you're jokin' or when you're serious."

I decided to add my two cents. "So which is it? Was she hot or cold?"

"Dawn! Oh, uh...she was...uh..."

"She was quite, uh...comfortable on her throne, Dawn," Wes said as Gunn found something fascinating on one of his ethereal shoes.

"But was she a cold, bitchy ice princess or a sexy, hot princess?" I insisted.

"Well, that is to say... I...don't know if... What I mean to..."

I loved putting these two on the spot. Angel and Lorne, our prodigal showman, have no problem with my relationship with Cordy. Wes and Gunn don't either but catch them talking about my woman and they get positively tongue-tied.

Not that I can't relate. I was the same way after Buffy told me about her and Willow. While we never had many big sister-little sister talks (too much evilness going down all the time), we did occasionally talk about boyfriends and things. Now, when she tries to talk about her life with Willow...it's like what my friends describe when their parents talk about sex.

I'm getting better though. I don't put my fingers in my ears and chant "Ya-ya-ya-ya..." Well, not anymore.

Don't get me wrong. I love that they're together. They seem so right together and they make each other happy which makes me happy. It's just that, since Mom died, Buff's been more like a mother-type older sister than just an older sister. And Willow...

Well, I did have a crush on her. And when Tara was still with us, I did used to have fantasies of the two of them seducing me. Of all the witches and sorcerers I know, Will is still the cutest. And sexiest.

I just don't need to know about any of their kinky games. Or any toys or such that they use. "TMI" as we used to say in the school that's now the middle of sinkhole the size of Arizona's Meteor Crater.

It wasn't so bad when they were helping Xander and Faith set up the new Slayer Academy in Cleveland. Or when they were in England helping Giles rebuild the Watchers. After Buffy and I returned from Rome, I started going to USC and living here at the Hyperion (better than the dorms and the rent can't be beat).

And as a result of living here, Angel let me join his 'posse' as Gunn likes to put it. Reluctant doesn't begin to describe how he felt about putting his love's kid sister on the firing line. But, after an incident on USC's campus - non-supernatural in nature - he admitted I could take care of myself and allowed me to go on my first 'mission' at Surfridge.

* * *

"Cold night, huh?"

I glanced over at Cordelia and nodded. Then, realizing she might not see that in the dim light, I added, "Yeah."

This was the extent of our conversation for the entire hour after Angel had dropped us off at the corner of Sandpiper, one of the east-west streets out of the old town, and Pershing. I was armed to the teeth and nervous that I'd screw up. Angel had paired me with Cordelia, thinking I'd be more comfortable with a fellow Sunnydalian than Illyria or one of the newer human (or semi-human) members of Angel's troop.

To be honest, I was more interested in Fred/Illyria. Well, more fascinated than interested actually. But I did find myself wondering what, if anything, was under that battle armor/carapace Illyria wore. And that pale face, impossibly blue eyes and the blue hair... That combination was actually kinda hot.

Oh, I had finally admitted by then that I was gay. At least to myself at first. Kit, a lovely girl I knew briefly before Sunnydale collapsed, showed me that. She was a little more experienced and showed me what I really wanted.

Until recently, I wondered where she and her family had gone before the end. And I used to daydream about meeting up with her again. You know, some big romantic reunion with lots of hugs, kisses and Lifetime music.

All that changed after that night waiting for the Creature from the Black Lagoon and his buddies to invade Surfridge.

See, after Wolfram and Hart's offices were totaled during what was supposed to be Angel's last stand, a lot of the evilness just faded out in LA. But nature, and the supernatural, hate a vacuum so daemons and vamps and other baddies try to creep back into town. Usually they came in ones and twos and threes. Occasionally, larger groups tried to make the scene and that's when Angel calls for more fighters to help.

When there was about to be a major sea-daemon uprising in Surfridge, Angel reluctantly admitted he needed bodies to help block the few real streets left into the area. Gunn and Wesley, being ghosts and all, were better suited to scouting.

As for teaming me with Cordelia Chase...well, I had some unvoiced problems with that. My memories (whether real or fake) do include a certain queen bitch of Sunnydale High who made my sister's life more difficult than it had to be. And she was really merciless to Willow.

She was civil enough to me when I moved into the hotel but we never hung out except when Angel called everyone together. I didn't consciously avoid her but we never shared more than 'good morning' or 'nice weather' for the two months I was there before the Surfridge Incident.

In case you didn't know, Surfridge was a coastal town, part of Playa Del Rey. From the 1920s, it was home to a lot of Hollywood movers and shakers. When the small airport became Los Angeles International, the overflights slowly became an issue, especially after the jet age as Surfridge ended up on the western end of LAX. The city bought the town (on the cheap), razed it and tried to fence it off as a safety precaution for incoming and outgoing flights. This was the '70s version of eminent domain.

It worked. Since then, it's mainly a few broken foundation walls, cracked and weedy streets (some still lined with palm trees), all fenced off from the beach where teenagers go to make out at this time of night. Eerily, even after all this time, there are still some working street lights in the old area.

Oh, I forgot the butterflies. There are thousands there. It's a sort of unofficial sanctuary for them. And the jets overhead don't seem to bother them in the least.

But there were no butterflies that night. Except in my stomach. And if I was totally honest, I couldn't have told if they were because I was on my first Angel mission or if it was the nearness of the woman with me.

Okay, truth time. Even though I didn't like her, I still thought Cordelia was one of the hottest women I'd ever laid eyes on. And from everything I could see in the Hyperion, she was a lot nicer than she used to be.

When she wasn't looking, I was. That tall, curvy body and that long, dark hair (she let it grow out again after she came out of her coma). Her whole being screamed "HOT!" to me.

After another half hour of silence, I spoke up, "Is it normally this cold in June?"

"Sometimes. Especially near the ocean. I think it depends on the El Pinto current."

I snorted a laugh at her intentional mispronunciation. "El Nino."

"Pinto, Nino, Santo Mario... Who cares? It is too freakin' cold to be standing here waiting for mermen to show up." Cordy paused then muttered, "Now mermaids, on the other hand..."

She hadn't meant me to hear that last part but the breeze that carried her scent to me (a musky aroma) picked up at the right moment and there was a long lull from the background roar at the airport behind us. I opted not to say anything since I was still leery of the Cordy barbs that she used to hurl without discretion at Sunnydale High. Even if I really didn't exist then.

"You know, Dawn...I don't bite."

"Uh, I know..."

"Come here and sit by me. We can share this blanket."

"Uh, okay..."

"Listen. I'm not the Cordelia you remember from Sunnydale. I'm actually a lot nicer now."

"Okay."

"You don't believe me?"

"Uh..." I didn't even know what to say to that.

"Okay, I'll prove it. Ask me anything. Anything at all and I'll tell you."

"Uh, okay... Why were you such a..." I stopped long enough for her to finish the question.

"Bitch?" I nodded sheepishly. "Well, I was a daddy's girl - spoiled rotten and too full of herself. I thought that only people who were like me, rich and set for life, were worth being with. It got worse as I got to high school and had to attend a public school. And then there were those mindless sheep who followed me around. You know, Harmony and the rest..."

"The Cordettes."

She smiled and said, "Yeah. Them."

"So why aren't you a... Anymore?"

"Dawn, you can say bitch to me. It's okay. I was and I...got better. I think it was mainly working with Angel and Doyle then Wesley. I secretly always felt better when I helped your sister but I'd never dare let on that I did. When I got here after graduation, I was still pretty self-centered and egotistical but I found I like helping people."

"Did the visions have anything to do with that?"

"Some, I think. And the self-sacrifices I'd seen made a huge impression on me. Before that, self-sacrifice to me meant going to Macy's instead of the Broadway. The Galleria instead of Rodeo Drive."

We sat on the sandy hill overlooking the abandoned streets of Surfridge and talked for a couple of hours. Occasionally we were interrupted by a jet streaking by overhead. We talked about my past (real or not), life in the hotel, having friends who were wiccans, vampires and ghosts, Cordy's half-daemon self and even her return from the near-death of her coma.

At some point, I found I was completely at ease with Cordy. I harbored no more resentment or animosity towards here. A little later, I realized I liked her. I really liked her.

And shortly after that, I figured out I really, really liked her.

But still being new to the whole lesbian thing, I wasn't sure what to do. I know now that it's not much different than with straights. Well, once you figure out if your potential partner is gay. Or at least bi.

And from some of her comments, I thought Cordy might be bi. At one point, when she was talking about dating Xander, she said, "I did it partly to be rebellious. But I suppose I could've dated Willow. That would've been rebellious and chic too. But I was too concerned with my image..."

It was about 2 AM when I looked at her and Cordy looked my way. Our faces were inches apart and we fell silent. I tilted my head to the right as Cordy tilted hers left. Our lips were so close and I could feel her breath softly on my cheek...

They were on us almost before we knew what was happening. Five of the sea-daemons tore at the chain-link fence between us and Surfridge. It fell apart like an old, rotted net.

We jumped up at the same time, grabbing our weapons. I had a medium-sized, double-bladed battle axe and Cordy had her samurai sword.

Things went blank for me. The same thing happened at Sunnydale that last day. The next thing I knew, there were two dead daemons and one who'd lost an arm. Leg? Long fin?

Cordy, standing over two more scaly corpses, was wiping her blade with a rag and smiling at me. "You did good. Buffy trained you well."

"I did?" I squeaked. Then I saw my axe. Both blades were stained with greenish ichor. Turns out I actually beheaded one of the two I killed and maimed the one who got away.

Later, when Angel collected us, he told us that about forty came ashore but Kate Lockley, Illyria and Angel took care of most of them. Five headed north, those we took care of. A few headed south where Nina and Connor dispatched them and one ducked into an abandoned sewer. Angel said he'd go after that one later.

Once we got back to the Hyperion, Cordy was all "Dawn did this." And "Dawn did that." And "Dawn saved my curvaceous ass."

Okay, I added the 'curvaceous' part.

I sat on the round couch and buried my red face in my hands. After a few more minutes of the team reliving our glorious victory, Angel put his hand on my shoulder. I managed to look up and saw him smiling at me.

"Buffy'll be proud. Welcome to Angel Investigations."

* * *

Cordy and I started spending more and more time together. We became great friends. And my desire for her continued to grow but I never had any indication, after that almost kiss, that she felt the same.

Being afraid of rejection and, even worse, the loss of her friendship, I never dared to make any kind of move.

I know. Pretty stupid but I was younger then.

I decided to major in business at USC after watching, and helping, Cordy with billing and other financial matters. While I was no Anya, Cordy said I had a real knack for it.

She helped me with my homework. This usually meant we'd sit around jabbering on and on about someone or another. Studying and homework seemed to come pretty easily to me for some reason. Guess that happens when you find you really enjoy the field you're studying.

There was one time I had a problem with some facet of budgetary analysis. I don't remember what the specific issue was but it was really pissing me off. Cordy sat next to me on the sofa in my room and slowly explained it to me.

It seemed so easy when she laid it all out for me and I never had a problem with that again. Instinctively, I hugged her, my nose buried in her long, brown curls, her breasts pressing against me and her perfume filling me. Her hands slid around me and she held me close for a wonderfully long but horribly short time.

With her hands still on my shoulders, Cordy pulled back and gazed into my eyes. I was mesmerized. At that moment, I would've done anything - anything at all - for her.

"Dawn," she whispered as one hand combed through my hair until she was cupping the side of my head. Then she leaned in and kissed me.

Oh. My. God. Her lips were so soft. And they felt so wonderful pressing against mine. My heart was hammering in my chest and my head was spinning.

After several long moments, Cordy pulled back, looked in my eyes again. I guess she liked what she saw since she kissed me again. This time, at almost the same nanosecond, our lips parted and her tongue slid into my mouth.

OH! MY! GOD! Her tongue was so supple and tasted so sweet as it slid along mine. I sucked on it like a candy. She teased me and drew me into her mouth and I gladly followed.

With this kiss I was sharing with Cordelia, I felt like I had been lost all my life and now I was saved.

I know what you're thinking. Stupid kid. You're barely outta high school. Whatdya know about life and love? Well, I have been with other women in my life. And had two meaningful relationships too boot; Kit, who I mentioned earlier, and a girl at school in Italy, Isabella. Both were marvelous kissers (better than any of the boys I tried it with before I came out) and both were great lovers. But if Cordy's kisses were any kind of scale to use for comparison, neither of them would hold a candle to her. (Sorry my dear sweet friends.)

I have absolutely no idea how long we sat on that couch. We continued to kiss and hold each other, my fingers sifting through her long, luxurious hair while she would comb her hands through my hair.

When we finally took a break, I was ready to jump right into bed. Cordy had other plans though. And, in the long run, I can't say they were wrong. Even at the moment she mentioned it, I knew it was the right thing to do.

Even if I was ready to take her right there and then.

So we dated for a few weeks. We only shared chaste, close-mouthed kisses during the first few dates - they became more passionate later. But, and this was important, we got to know each other better and better. I have never felt closer to another person in my entire life. Cordy told me the same thing.

Neither of us used the "L" word. I know I felt it and I'm sure Cordy did too but we held off mentioning love or anything like it for the time being. Love was confined to things like "I love sushi" or "I love Ghirardelli Chocolates" or "I love rainy days and old movies".

When we finally made love, it was incredible! I actually passed out as Cordy took me places I never even dreamed of.

And I must've been doing something right. Even with her legs locked around my head, I could hear Cordy's screams of pleasure that first time.

* * *

That first night was over a year and a half ago. Since then, I've become Cordy's staff in the billing area for Angel Investigations. I've even gotten the okay from the Business Department to use this as an official internship.

As a result of all this practical experience, I've become one of the top students at the business school. And I give all the credit to Cordelia.

She's taught me how to dress for success and been a real mentor to me. I often wore tailored business attire. I get my hair lightly styled every few weeks or so. I'm a regular young yuppie business woman.

Man I love weekends when I can wear torn jeans again...

And our personal relationship has been marvelous. We have the usual ups and downs all couples have but we do love each other. And, when the time finally came a year ago, there was no hesitation on Cordelia's part to reply in kind when I finally told her, "I love you, Cordy."

Even now, whenever I hear Cordelia say "I love you, Dawn", my heart feels like it's gonna burst out of my chest. And one night, when I was laying with my heart on her breast, I felt and heard her heart pick up as I told her that.

* * *

Which brings us to that moment in the lobby when I heard two ghosts talking about my beautiful, sexy woman.

I asked Cordy if she still had the outfit and, somewhat reluctantly, she admitted she did. When I asked her to model it for me, she was even more reticent.

"Why, Dawn?"

"I heard you were incredibly sexy in it and I wanna see all of your sexiness..." I wriggled an eyebrow, usually a surefire way to get her to concede.

"I don't know. That...dress makes me feel... I don't want to put you through anything like that." She got off our couch and walked to the window, "I become my old high school self but worse. I feel like I can do whatever I want to whoever I want."

"Well, with me you can." I had walked over and was standing behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, looking out the window without seeing the street below. "I love you and would do anything for you."

She turned in my arms and stared into my eyes. "Let me think about it. Okay? I don't have particularly good memories of Pylea and... Just let me think it over."

"Okay."

* * *

I mentioned it once in a while but I never pushed her too much. I was just getting so damned curious about her in that outfit. Finally, she showed me the outfit. I was stunned. It was little more than a bejeweled bra with strands of gems draping down, a hip-to-ankle light blue skirt slit up both sides to the glittery belt, a blue cape that hung from the bra straps, jeweled shoes and a gem-studded tiara.

That's when I became Annoying Dawn. I had to see her in that. The boys told me about her in it back when she had short, blonde-ish hair. With her long, dark, curly hair she'd have to be even hotter than they remembered.

And then came the time. It was late summer and I was a few weeks from the start of my last year in school. We were going over the books and decided to take a break. We ended up walking around the small outer courtyard off the lobby, enjoying the warm summer evening.

We were chatting about what to do for a break from work while I was still out of school. Malibu, San Diego, Neptune and other places were mentioned. We talked about Yosemite, the Sierras, and the high desert. All we knew for sure was we wanted to get away from LA for a while.

Yes, I had thought about visiting Buffy and Willow. I'm still all about my family - whether it's my Sunnydale kin or the extended family here in the Hyperion. But, unfortunately, the two were off on another recruiting mission and fighting evil while they were at it. I think they were in Tokyo at the time - something about a haunted house with a grudge against living people.

Anyway, in the back of my mind was the idea that maybe I could get my Cordy into that skimpy outfit if we were away from LA. But before I could even say anything, Cordy asked, "Do you still want to see me in that...costume?"

Ignoring the snarky way she said 'costume', I immediately said, "Yes." But way too fast. _Way to scare her off, Dawny,_ I thought.

She looked at me the way she used to look at Willow when I started at Sunnydale, seeing my eager expression. Her words matched her expression, "Perv much?"

"Huh?" I was completely lost by that question. What the hell was there to perv about? It wasn't as if I hadn't seen her naked. Many, many times.

"Remember when I told you about Fred?" I nodded.

Early on, we told each other about our past relationships. Neither of us wanted anything to come along later and hurt the other. In my case, it was my relationships with Kit and Isabella and my two one-night stands. I even told her about that Xena-esque woman in the window of the Amsterdam brothel I felt compelled to pay for during my visit to that oddly open city.

In Cordy's, it was Xander, Faith (a one-night stand in high school before Faith came out of the evil closet), a few creeps she met in LA, Angel (even though nothing really happened) and Fred.

Turns out Fred was the closest to a real, adult relationship that Cordy had. They were together, secretly, for about a year after their first time in that Pylean barn.

"Fred had me wear that once. I didn't like what I became. You remember my Queen C days? It was worse. I became a total bitch. Very domineering. Very much in control. A dominatrix... Without the leather. Or the whip." I felt a shiver run through me, not unpleasant either. "I so totally controlled Fred. If she didn't do what I wanted, I punished her. I was not... I was as close to evil as I've ever been without someone possessing me."

I kissed her gently, "I'm not scared of you. I know you'd never hurt me."

* * *

So there I was, barefoot, wearing only a t-shirt and tattered skirt. The shirt was adorned with many holes that didn't quite cover my breasts. And, if I moved the wrong way, my aureole would peak out. The skirt barely extended past my crotch and didn't cover the bottom of my ass at all.

Fortunately, the fireplace was keeping the room plenty warm.

We were at a cabin in the Sierras that was once a Wolfram and Hart holding. After the...liquidation of the LA office, all their assets reverted to Angel. Most he sold off but he retained some for our personal uses. This place was one. And it was marvelous.

The main room was large but now practically empty. Except for the Princess' chair, a few odd pieces of furniture and some pillows, rugs and blankets scattered around.

As I knelt before my princess on one of those blankets, I could feel Her eyes on my skin where it showed through. I chanced a glance up and saw fire there. And a wicked smile.

"You're cow body pleases me, lowly cow. Now it is your responsibility to pleasure me further. Bring me some wine."

I walked over and poured from a decanter into a goblet on the small table near the fireplace. I could feel Her eyes burning into my backside as I walked away from Her.

And I could see Her eyes fixated on my barely concealed breasts as I returned with the goblet. Bowing, I handed it up to Her.

Taking the wine, She said, "Kneel."

I stepped back and began to kneel in my former spot. Her shout interrupted my motions.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Kneel before me!"

The steel in Her voice sent a shiver up my spine. And caused tingles in another part of me.

I quickly moved to Her feet and knelt there.

"Now. Kiss my feet."

I hesitated then took one foot and removed the open sandal before I began to kiss it. First the arch then the sides. As I kissed the soft skin, my tongue slicked along the surface. I lifted it further and kissed the sensitive underside. When my tongue traced the sole, I felt my princess' body tense.

Kissing each toe in turn, I then began to suck on each, starting with the little toe and working towards the big toe.

As I finished, She spoke again. "Now the other."

I set the foot down and took the other, removing the sandal. Then I repeated my action, kissing, licking and sucking on the dainty foot.

All this time, my eyes were locked on Her body above me. I could see the bejeweled bra sparkle in the firelight as Her breathing quickened. I also saw the soft blue material of Her 'dress' slide between Her thighs as I lavished my oral attentions on Her feet.

I began to lick my way up the inside of Her shin, pausing to nibble and lick the back of Her knee. I was happy I was supple enough to do that while She was still sitting but I knew if I worshipped the backs of Her legs for too long, I'd have a terrible cramp in my neck.

Taking Her other leg in hand, I kissed that foot's arch then moved up the soft inside of Her limb. As I tongued that knee, my princess started to squirm a bit.

With a small smile for myself, I began to explore the inside of Her thigh, the gossamer blue brushing my cheek as I tasted Her. Then the other thigh.

Her skin, even on the soles of Her feet, was so soft and fun to lick... But the softest and the most delicious was still hidden under that other-dimensional garment

I lifted the material and had my suspicions confirmed. Her oh-so lovely pussy was naked beneath the silky skirt. I moved in and inhaled Her musky arousal, letting the skirt fall over my head.

"Yes, servants should not be noticed going about their duties," Princess Cordelia stated. Although it sounded more like the older Queen C of Sunnydale than the more recent Pylean royalty. Her hand belied Her harsh words as She patted my hair through the skirt.

Gently pulling Her pouty lips apart, I began to lick and suckle at Her tender, juicy center. She tasted spicier than I remembered. (Looking back I think that was my heightened imagination.) I savored the tanginess on my tongue as it probed and tickled and caressed Her pussy.

I felt Her clit brush my nose. Or did my nose brush it? I added that to my 'repertoire' as I began to passionately kiss Her nether lips, my tongue pushing into Her heated wetness. I felt Her whole body jump when my nose touched Her button and my tongue found my favorite spot inside Her. Took some doing but I'm pretty talented at pleasing my lady.

I pulled away from both areas only to thrust against them again. Then back away from them before pushing in. Out and in, out and in, out and in. Over and over until I heard my princess panting in a most un-regal fashion.

My tongue moved from delicious, searing, wet heat to cool but pungent air and my nose was assailed by the wonderful aroma of my princess' arousal. The alternating sensations as I tongue-fucked Cordelia were turning me on even more.

With a final plunge into Her with my tongue, She cried out and climaxed on my face. She clamped down on my tongue as Her juices flowed over my lips and chin. I don't think She had ever cum that much before.

Sitting back, I was licking my lips and smiling up at Her. I loved the taste of Her - I wanted to dive back in for more but I held off. Until given permission once more. The skirt was again between Her legs but there was a small and growing dampness there. That made me smile. A smile which my love's next action wiped away.

Cordy lunged down and pulled me to Her, Her tongue forcing its way into my mouth. Then She licked my cheeks and chin before crushing Her mouth to mine again.

After taking my breath away with that kiss - stealing more like - She sat back. Her face regained the old haughtiness as She tried to control Her breathing. "You were not given permission to pleasure me that way. You took liberties with my regal body. You were too fast; you made me climax far too quickly. Obviously you need more lessons."

_Too quickly? Yeah right. That's why you exploded on my face and practically drowned me,_ I thought to myself.

"Stand here," She ordered. I stood before Her. She shook Her head irritably, "No! Here!" Her finger pointed between Her feet but there wasn't much room there for my feet unless I stepped on Her. Pointing to the outside of Her leg, She added, "And here."

So I obediently straddled Her thigh. She gripped my waist, it was almost painful, and pulled me down so my crotch was on Her kneecap. Her leg began to move up and down as Her hands traveled up my body and under my rag/shirt to grab my breasts.

I may not be as...endowed as my Cordy, I have been known to turn a few heads from time to time. And She never complained about my bust size. Matter of fact, I sometimes think Cordy can be as envious of my smaller boobs as I can be of Her bigger ones.

Now She was doing one of those things that always turn me on, as if I needed any help. Her hands were busy on my body but under the clothing I was wearing. I could see the shapes of Her hands as they danced over me while feeling those dexterous fingers toy with and grope me.

I was forcibly trying to keep my breathing under control. And I wouldn't dare to groan without Her permission. But it was becoming more and more difficult as Her knee pushed into my crotch and Her fingers teased my hard nipples.

Then She pinched me. Hard.

"Eep!"

When those fingers closed tightly over my nubbins, I couldn't help but squeal. My princess noted that with a raised eyebrow but didn't say a word. When She did it again, I managed to keep quiet and She raised that brow again.

Between the stimulation in my core and Her hands' evil work on my breasts, I was finding it harder and harder to keep from panting and moaning. I closed my eyes and my head lolled back.

Her knee was becoming less pleasurable as She bounced me harder and harder. I was close to climaxing but She had other plans...

"Look at me!"

My eyes snapped open and I looked at my princess. She smiled evilly, like the Queen C of old, and, even as my near climax diminished, I felt an aroused chill travel up my spine. Then She bit me through my shirt. And again on the other nipple.

I couldn't keep silent with that treatment. I groaned loudly. I was ready for a sharp rebuke but She just bit me again, this time engulfing my aureole.

My shirt was damp over my nipples when She grabbed the rag and tore it off me, throwing it away. One hand grabbed my breast again and the other moved down to flick my clit as I bounced on Her knee. Then She bit my nipples again in sequence. Each time worrying them like a dog with a chew toy.

She pushed me away just as I was about to climax from the abusive pleasure.

I stood there in just the tattered rag around my waist, my chest heaving as I struggled to control my breathing.

"That was just the beginning of my lesson. Stand here." She indicated Her chair on either side of Her legs. I carefully climbed up and stood before Her.

Princess Cordelia's hands held my thighs gently. She caressed them slowly, up and down. On each upstroke, they neared my ass until Her hands were holding my cheeks tightly under the skirt, squeezing and kneading the rounded flesh.

Then one hand slapped against me. I almost fell forward onto Her in my surprise. Another slap followed but, this time, I was ready.

After several spanks, She tore that rag from me. Then Her hand slapped my ass again. Each slap was harder than the one before. The pain was intense and my eyes started to water.

Suddenly, She stopped and pulled me to Her. I moved my feet carefully on the cushioned seat as She guided me. I glanced down to see a happy smile on my love's face as She moved in to kiss my dark curls.

Her tongue danced around my thatch, combing my curls and teasing me. It moved further down and, nimbly avoiding my engorged clit, She began to lick my outer labia.

_Oh god!_ The sensation after the spanking was intense. And then She entered me and I moaned. In seconds I was aching for my own release but I was refused.

Her tongue inside me felt my contractions begin and Cordy pulled back. Looking up at me with that evil glimmer back in Her eye, She leaned forward and sucked one of my lips into Her mouth. Her teeth gripped it and then She applied pressure.

_Wow!_ I never expected that. When She worried that, I felt it through my entire body. Releasing that labia and attacking the other, She shook Her head as She smiled around the flesh in Her mouth.

Another release and Her tongue plunged into me again. Princess Cordelia swabbed my inner and outer lips, thrusting between them and bringing me to the brink again. She also took turns with a finger inside me.

And again, using Her tongue as some sexual sensor, She knew I was about to cum and shoved Her wet finger into my ass.

"AAiiieeEEE!" I squealed.

My knees almost gave out and my brain went blank. My breathing and any noises I made were completely out of my control.

As Her finger pulled out, Her tongue pushed in. She pummeled both of my openings with Her tongue and finger as I slowly went insane with the pleasure.

Some dim, still-aware part of my brain registered my renewed climax charging forward but I had no control and couldn't prepare myself for the cessation of Her pleasuring me.

But this time, She didn't stop. My climax exploded from deep inside me and everything went white as I passed out.

* * *

Coming to, I found myself cradled in my princess' arms like a baby. She held me gently and kissed my forehead. As my eyes flickered open and saw her face, she smiled. It was a radiant smile like so many she graced me with since we had become lovers.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, my voice still not completely under my control. "When you passed out, I was a bit worried but..."

I leaned up and kissed her. Princess or not, I had to show her how much I loved her.

When I was able to stand, she took my hand and led me up the stairs to the master bedroom. Laying me in the large bed, she performed an incredibly sexy strip-tease before lying on top of me, kissing me deeply.

We made love twice more that afternoon. That evening, after forcing ourselves to eat, we watched the sunset as we lay in the sauna. Naturally, my hand had a mind of its own and we made love on the lawn as the night closed in around us.

Before the week was over, we made love dozens of times in the house and once, near the end of our stay, on the crest of a windswept hill.

Being naked with my love on a hill, exposed to God and nature, professing my love with word and deed, I felt like we were united more closely than any church service could have.

Not that we planned it, but Cordelia Chase was my lover, my best friend and now, as far as we were concerned, my mate. And I was - and am - hers.

Sometimes life just happens. And we couldn't be happier.

Oh, and we did use the Pylean outfit once more that week. This time I got to play the part of the Evil Lesbian Princess forcing herself onto the lowly servant girl.

Boy, was that fun!


End file.
